Jake Long American Dragon: The new Pokemon
by the guy you know and well
Summary: Jake goes to the Pokémon dimension and gets a lot of unwanted attention, or (wanted) attention. contains major Jake/Pokémon
1. Jake sent to the next dimension

American Dragon Jake Long the new Pokémon

Chapter 1: Jake sent to the next dimension

Jake's dragon form is season 1 ok.

Jake was in the council room on Draco Island, the Dragon Council is assigning a mission for him, but he knew that the mission was just another scheme to get rid of him. They handed him what looked like a golden pocket watch, flaps on both sides to cover the glass, they then told him that it would allow him to travel dimensions considering the council's latest ideas of be ridding of him is traveling dimensions. Jake knew that the council themselves made the dimension traveling device just mere hours ago and they thought it wouldn't work and it would kill him instead somehow. But they didn't know that they made the first working dimensional traveling device. (Jake called it the Dimen Pocket Watch. Dimen is short for dimension.)

So Jake used the now named Dimen Pocket Watch.

**DIMENSION SKIP: POKEMON WORLD 12:32 PM…**

Jake landed on his back, his eyes closed. He groaned in slight pain from the short fall of 10 feet. Jake slowly opened his eyes and sat up while rubbing his back, he looked around noticing that he was sorounded by strange looking orange scaled dragons that all seemed a _little _over weight. They all were looking at him questionably. Jake noticed that the strange dragons had only 4 teeth in the same place that a hippo's teeth would be, he also saw that they all had only 3 fingers and had a flame on the tip of their tales.

"Uh, hi?" Jake asked awkwardly, the orange dragons seemed taken aback when he spoke. "What?" he asked next.

"Char char charizard zard" one of them replied in a language that Jake never heard of before but was still able to understand it.

"I'm Jake, now who are you?" Jake replied back. (im not going to keep typing charizard over and over again so im going to translate).

'I am Chorzee (an OC for this one chap) and we are Charizards, now what kind of Pokémon are you?' the same one said, the now identified charizards leaned closer eager to know what kind he is as well.

"What kind of what am I?" Jake asked.

'You are a Pokémon are you not?' Chorzee asked.

"What the heck is a Pokémon?" Jake replied.

The charizards all looked at each other with surprised expressions after he asked that. Then out of nowhere another charizard came to them to see what was going on, the charizard had a pink bow on its head.

Charla was curious as to why the other charizards were huddled in a circle, 'What's going on?' she asked curiously. She looked in the direction they were.

Jake now standing saw the charizard with the pink bow and noticed a blush on its face. Sure he was used to this back at Draco Island when he would look at one of the girls and she would blush and sometimes squeal. He became a little creeped out when she kept staring at him and has yet to blink. Thankfully one of the charizards decided to break the hypnotized state Charla was in.

'Charla I think…' _'CRUNCH'_ he stopped and lifted his foot to see that he stepped on something golden.

Jake panicked when he saw the Dimen Pocket Watch flattened and in pieces under the foot of one of the creatures he just met. He picked up what was left of the device and held it, "No-no-no-no-no-no-no, WHY DID YOU DO THAT?! I NEEDED THAT TO GO HOME!" Jake yelled at the idiot.

The charizard raised its hands in defense and took a few steps back, 'I didn't mean to, besides how will a golden pocket watch get you home anyway?' he asked.

Jake looked enraged, "THIS ISN'T A NORMAL POCKET WATCH YOU MORON! THIS IS A DIMENSIONAL TRAVELING DEVICE, I CAME FROM ANOTHER DIMENSION, AND YOU JUST DESTROYED MY WAY HOME!"

'Oh, then why did you come here in the first place?' the charizard asked next with a scared look on his face, he and the others could sense the immense power radiating off the skinnier red scaled dragon and didn't want to know how strong he could be.

"I DIDN'T WANT TO COME HERE, THE DRAGON COUNCIL FROM MY DIMENSION GAVE THIS TO ME AND SAID THAT I HAD TO TRAVEL HERE FOR SOMETHING! BUT THEY WERE JUST TRYING TO GET RID OF ME LIKE THEY HAVE BEEN DOING FOR THE LAST FEW YEARS! AND YOU HAVE JUST HELPED THEM OUT!" Jake yelled again, he clearly looked like he was about to go on a killing spree with a mini-gun then nuke the entire planet.

All the charizards took a few step back as Jake's eyes burst into flames, literally. His eyes caught fire and was scaring the living crap out of the charizards.

'Hey man, I-I-I don't w-w-want any t-t-trouble. I didn't k-k-know that was y-y-your only w-w-way home.' The charizard that angered Jake was sweating while slowly taking steps back and holding his arms in front of him.

Jake's speed could rival Superman's when he suddenly appeared right in front of the charizard's face. He grabbed it by its snout and pulled it down, he practically looked like a monster from a horror movie to the others. A second later the charizard was sent flying through a few trees and hit its back on the side of the rock cliff.

**TIME SKIP: A FEW YEEKS LATER…**

Jake had his back against a tree while sitting down, he was writing in a journal. The reason was that he was keeping track of everything he learned of the world and how long he's been there. So far he had little to no success in repairing the Dimen Pocket Watch, that was until he found a man that people called: Prof Oak. The man was very nice in every way you could think of, so Jake handed over the Dimen Pocket Watch. But the aged man simply stared in shock at the golden watch considering that it was supposed to be hundreds and hundreds of years out of date. But of course Jake was in his human form when the two would talk.

So that's where Jake is now, still under the tree, he has explored a lot and learned a ton. First he unintentionally got spotted by a group of people and now he was the world's top mystery _'Pokémon'_ as the humans called them. He has learned that the world was littered with strange creatures that he has not even seen in the magical world. So now Jake was now deciphering which _'Pokémon'_ he should be disguised as a charizard because he represents one the most. He also has to have a flame somewhere on his body cause he didn't see a single _'fire type'_ not have flame somewhere, whether it be on his tail, his head, his fingers, his limbs, or even his wings. He looked at his tail and lit the tip aflame. Jake smiled, "This is going to be fun."

**TIME SKIP: WEEKS AGO…**

Dialga, the legendary Pokémon of time itself opened her eyes as a powerful being from another dimension has just arrived, "It's about _time_ he got here, after all, I knew he would." Dialga said as she smiled at the thought of the red scaled dragon. She felt herself get wet. Her smiled got bigger, "Yes, this is going to be fun."

**TIME SKIP: PRESENT…**

Jake was flying through the sky as he made his way towards who knows were. After a few minutes he became a little hungry, so he landed in the forest below. Jake didn't know where he is but as he walked down the road for an hour while searching for food he noticed that the forest had all kinds of different types of _'Pokémon'_ everywhere, sometimes a small _'Pokémon'_ would scurry onto the road and Jake would pet it then continue on, but problems started with Pokémon bigger than him getting in his path and would try to get _'alone time'_ with him, if you catch my drift, whether it be male or female the Pokémon obviously didn't care. And of course Jake didn't except any invitation.

Jake then found a bush with berry on it, and eat them all. With his appetite gone and his thirst growing he soon found a flowing river, he got on all fours and lapped up water with his tongue. He was verbally interrupted when a high pitched squeal was heard, he turned around to see a boy and a girl, the girl was wearing a navy blue t-shirt with a picture of a blastoise on it with a water drop in the background, and blue shorts that reached the bottom of her knees and blue sneakers, her hair was blond and pulled back into a pony tail. The boy was wearing a red t-shirt with a picture of a charizard on it with flames in the background, he was wearing blue jeans and red sneakers.

"Ok, witch one of us is getting that… whatever that is?" the girl asked her brother. The two saw the dragon roll its eyes. "I think I should get this one, you did say that you wanted to be the water Pokémon master." The boy replied to his sister. "Alright, but it looks powerful, maybe we should work together on this one." The girl said. The two then got a pokeball and threw them, "Go Squirtle!" "Go Charmander!" they both cried in reunion.

The two little Pokémon came out and had proud and confident looks on their face's… until they both saw Jake and took a second to feel the power radiating off the bigger and stronger being. The girl yelled out "Squirtle use bubble!" (That's what the move is called right? I'm horrible at remembering anything of Pokémon so I'll need some help ok?) the little blue turtle was shaking with fear but did what he was told and shot a few bubbles at Jake's face but it didn't look like they did anything except agitate the dragon. "Charmander use ember!" (I know that's the weaker version of flamethrower. Right?) the little charmander didn't look so sure but did it anyway, it shot a small flame at Jake but it didn't do anything.

Jake put on an annoyed face, he turned back around continued to lap up the water.

"There's your chance Squirtle, use water gun on its tail flame!" the girl yelled, the boy put on a scared face, "Are you crazy, fire types need their flame to survive!" the boy said to his sister. The Squirtle shot a small amount of water at Jake's tail and put out the flame. But the dragon didn't look like he was dying.

The boy sighed in relief, "Huh, I wander why he's not dying? Oh well, but I'm not letting it get away!" the boy yelled as he threw a Pokéball.

Jake saw the red and white ball flying towards him, he stood up, turned towards them and raised his arms in front of him in defense as he closed his eyes ready for the feeling of being sucked into a cramped ball. As the Pokéball made contact with him and fell to the ground nothing happened, Jake opened his eyes and looked down at the sphere that's by his feet, his arms going down back at his sides hanging lazily.

'_Hm, could it possibly be that I'm still too much human for me to be captured inside those balls?'_ Jake thought to himself as he lit the tip of his tail aflame again. He looked at the charmander one last time before taking to the skies. "See you later suckers!"

**TIME SKIP: ONE MONTH LATER…**

Jake has now made some progress on the Dimen Pocket Watch and has made some friends with what the humans said to be _'legendary'_ Pokémon, but the Pokémon themselves called them _'lord'_ or _'lady'_ for example: lady Mew, or lord Latios. Jake also met Darkrai and his sister Cresselia and boy were they blushing when Jake met them. Jake also met Dialga and she looked like she was ready to get in bed with him (reference from earlier). Jake then met every other legendary and finally he met Arceus, and if you ask Jake he would say that she and Latias was the only ones that didn't blush at first sight of him. ;)

And that's how Jake ended up here in the hall of origin, in a bedroom, with one of the legends. Lugia. That's all that needs to be said. And before anything graphic could happen Jake smashed through the door and bolted down the hall way towards the exit, he made it out and landed in a forest. Jake got to the outskirts of a town and shifted to his human form and walked through the small town and went to buy food from the local store, when he got out and walked past a crowed that formed around a TV store, he back tracked and looked at one of the TV's in the window and saw that the news was on, apparently he was spotted hanging around with some of the legends and now he was considered one.

Jake smirked at the thought of being one of the powerful legends, but his smirk fell when someone yelled "Hey, that kid's style is the same as the new Pokémon's!" everyone looked at him, Jake lifted a finger up about to protest when suddenly he shifted to his dragon form and quickly flew away.

**TIME SKIP: A WEEK LATER…**

Jake was on top of one of the buildings in the town in dragon form, he was looking around to make sure that no one was around. He dropped to the ground and moved faster than lightning through a store to get food and place money (that he _found_) on the counter and was outside again, he took one step when he noticed a wanted sign with his smirking face on it. Jake got a closer look, the reward was $10,000 for him. "Jeez, am I really that valuable to people in this dimension, well of course I am, who wouldn't want me? They even got my good side as the picture." Jake joked and laughed, but someone just had to ruin the moment.

"The Pokémon on the wanted posters and on TV, you're going to be mine! Prepare to be defeated by me, Gary Oak!" the ignorant kid yelled with his cheerleaders behind him.

Jake sighed, he knew this kid from everywhere, TV being the only place, and maybe some stalking here and there but not the way you're thinking. The kid was too confident, ignorant, and stubborn for his own good. For one whenever one of his Pokémon lost a battle forcing him to use his next one, later he would punish the one Pokémon for being _'weak'_ and _'useless'_ no matter who he was up against or what his Pokémon were fighting. He seemed to be extra hard on his Pokémon when he loses to the kid named 'Ash Ketchum'. Now what Jake noticed about this kid was that he treated his pokemon with care, respect, and love.

Now back to reality, Jake turned around and faced Gary still holding a shopping back.

Gary saw it "What, gone shopping?" he asked mockingly.

Jake nodded as he pulled out a pop-tart and ate it. Gary threw one of his pokeballs.

"Go Blastoise!" he yelled out as his cheerleaders cheered him on.

Jake could easily see the giant blue turtle's eyes were hearts as they were looking straight at him. That would be Gary's downfall.

"Blastoise use Hydro pump!" Gary yelled out. But Blastoise didn't move a muscle.

Jake turned and started walking away but didn't go five steps when a blue paw grabbed his shoulder and spun him around, the Blastoise wrapped its arms around Jake and smashed its lips on Jake's. He went wide eyed and so did Gary, the giant blue turtle tried its luck by sticking its tongue in the other's mouth but that's when Jake drew the line, he punched Blastoise in the face making it tumble back and let him go, Jake then flew away. And to say that Gary was mad would have been the understatement of the last 5 years.

**TIME SKIP: A FEW DAYS LATER…**

Jake has already met Ash and is traveling with him now, and right now Jake was enjoying Brock's food, they already know Jake can talk. Ash then threw his Pokéballs while saying "Come on out guys, its dinner time." His Pokémon came out but when Charizard did he had hearts in his eyes in moments, Jake saw this and face palmed. _'This is going to be a long night.'_ He thought to himself as Charizard sat next to him and kept scooting closer to him while Jake was scooting away, when Charizard got close enough he wrapped his wing around Jake. The others saw this and also noticed that Jake's left eye was twitching.

"Uh, Charizard what are you doing?" Ash asked (see what I did there? _Ash asked._ hehe)

'Nothing.' Charizard said but Ash didn't understand him. He turned to Jake and gave him a peck on the cheek

Jake reacted with a punch to charizard's face.

**TIME SKIP: MORNING…**

Jake woke up in a tree upside down, his tail wrapped around a branch to keep him up. Jake was right, last night was going to be long. First he woke up in the middle of the night tide to a tree with Charizard standing in front of him, you could guess what he tried to do, but Jake snapped his bounds and ran before anything got to heavy, and slept next to Ash, but that failed and woke up on his belly in the middle of the forest with Charizard behind him about to shove his you know what up his tail hole, but Jake got away again before Charizard even got close, that's when Jake decided to sleep in a tree next to camp and that's exactly what he did, so far it worked.

Jake got down from the tree and entered the camp and was met with the group packing up.

"Have a good sleep Jake?" Ash asked as he saw him. Jake just glared at Charizard who just merely shrugged, but Brock put on a mischievous smile as if he knew what Charizard tried to do.

"Oh I'm sure Jake got a _nice_ sleep." Brock said still with a smile on his face. When Ash got a distance away he asked "So did it happen?"

If looks can kill Charizard and Brock would have been long gone. "No, it did not happen and it never will." Jake said through gritted teeth. He walked towards Ash, "Ash, I don't think that I can stay with you guys, I'm not blaming any of you, well actually I am, Charizard in particular, for that reason, so by." He said as he flew away.

**TIME SKIP: 10 MINUTES LATER…**

Jake was souring through the air enjoying the gentle breeze when it was ruined when he got shot by an explosive, he fell at a fast rate but caught the air with his wings before he smashed into the ground. Jake looked around to find the culprit who was responsible when he saw a team rocket balloon, he started to feel rage. Jake flew faster than the speed of sound making a loud _'BOOM'_ straight towards the flying machine and went straight through the balloon making all the air leave, Jake then went below it and smashed through the rest of the aircraft making it explode. Jake could hear a faint "Team rocket is blasting off again!"

Jake sighed and flew away.

**TIME SKIP: TOMORROW MORNING…**

Jake was walking through another town and hoping to get more food before someone recognized who/what he is. Jake got only a few steps towards the store when a squeal was heard "Look, it's that mystery Pokémon from the other town!"

Jake flinched and slowly turned around, he saw the whole town looking at him, "Uh, hi?"

"IT CAN TALK!" another person yelled.

Just then Gary came out of the crowed and yelled "I challenge you to a Pokémon battle!"

Jake tilted his head to the side and said "No." he turned around and walked away.

"No one says no to me!" Gary screamed in anger, yet he doesn't know who this black hair with green highlights kid is. "Blastoise go!" I'm sure you'll know what's going to happen.

Jake flinched again.

"Blastoise use hydro pump!" so the turtle did, it shot a large beam of water towards Jake but it only soaked him.

Jake who was now in a rage turned back around and raked a hand through his hair making it stand back up again and drying it instantly. Jake shifted to his dragon form and roared at Gary, Blastoise, and the crowed with just one. He saw the Blastoise not flinch, or do anything for that matter except have hearts replace its eyes.

Blastoise moved quicker then he should and wrapped his arms around Jake again while making sure he got his arms, and shove his lips on Jake's… again.

Jake was too shocked to do anything. So the Blastoise to this as a sign to proceed by shoving his tongue into Jake's mouth, Jake was still to shocked to do anything, the Blastoise pulled their body's together so there was no space between them, that's when Jake tried to escape, wouldn't you if you felt something poke your leg if you're being hugged by a giant blue turtle?

Since Jake had his arms pinned to his sides he had no choice but to shoot flames into the Blastoise's mouth. The turtle let go moving back while shooting water into its mouth, then Jake flew away.

**TIME SKIP: 11 O'CLOCK AT NIGHT…**

Jake would obviously be lying if he said that he didn't enjoy the kiss given to him by Gary's Blastoise, so he stalked the human till he fell asleep. Jake waited till Gary was in a deep enough sleep before taking the Pokéball that contained Blastoise, he walked for about 5 minutes before letting out the turtle.

When Blastoise came out he put on a confused face before seeing Jake, so he put on a seductive smile and wrapped his arms around Jake. And Jake wrapped his arms around Blastoise's neck. The turtle didn't know how to respond to this so he lowered his arms to Jake's waist and kissed him. Jake kissed back.

It was a pretty heavy night. So when Jake and Blastoise were done mating he returned Blastoise back to his Pokéball and brought him back to Gary.

**TIME SKIP: NEXT MORNING…**

Jake was lying down on top of a mountain just hanging out with some other Pokémon thinking back to last night, he couldn't believe that Gary's Blastoise was his second. Jake's first will be revealed later, and don't start saying its Rose because she wasn't Jake's first.

Jake started to think about the first one he mated with, about his tall figure and muscular build.

Jake was startled out of his thoughts when a smaller brownish Pokémon nuzzled his leg, _'An Eevee'_ Jake thought to himself, he pet the Eevee on the head and it purred in his touch. "What do you whant little guy?" he asked in a gentle voice.

'The others dared me to ask you something.' The little brown Pokémon said.

Jake looked around and saw some other Eevee's huddled in a group looking at them while laughing a little. He looked back at the one he was petting "What kind of question?" he softly asked, already knowing what it is.

'Well, they dared me to ask, would, you, mate, with, me?' the Eevee asked slowly.

Jake shrugged, "Alright. But are you sure, there is a bit of a size difference?" true to Jake's words the Eevee would be the size of Jake's entire forearm if the Eevee was lying down.

But the Eevee just puffed out its chest and said "I'm an Eevee, we could do anything."

**TIME SKIP: 1 HOUR LATER…**

When Jake returned to his spot on the mountain the Eevee was having trouble walking back to its friends. 'I did it.' The Eevee said proudly.

The others were surprised 'Was he even good?' one of them asked.

'You'll most likely find no one better.' It replied.

The other Eevee's put on evil smiles as they looked at each other.

**TIME SKIP: TOMORROW AT LUNCH TIME…**

Jake was eating a sandwich that he made, yesterday was hard when the other Eevee's asked to do what the other one did with him. As Jake ate his sandwich under his tree a female Blaziken came up to him.

'Hi.' It said sweetly.

"Hi. Jake replied.

'My trainer abandoned me and my boyfriend dumbed me so I was wandering if…'

"You'd like to mate with me?" Jake finished for her before she could continue.

'How did you know?' it asked as if it was a big surprise.

"I've been getting that a lot." Jake said.

'Oh, well can I?' it asked again.

"Sure, why not?" Jake said simply as he gulped down the rest of his lunch.

**TIME SKIP: DINNER TIME…**

Jake woke up next to Blaziken with his you know what still up her you know where. Jake pulled out got up and woke Blaziken up. 'What is it honey?' she asked Jake.

"I need to leave." Jake said softly.

'So soon?' she asked next.

"Yes, but maybe we'll get together sometime." Jake replied and flew away.

**That's it for this chapter, I spent days on this and only got 16 pages with 4,320 words. Any who, if you are wandering about who is Jake's first, you'll find out in the next chapter. And if you liked that I made a longer chapter than ask me to make more long chapters ok?**


	2. Jake's first makes an appearence

American Dragon Jake Long the new Pokémon

Chapter 2: Jake's first makes an appearance

Jake's dragon form is season 1 ok.

Jake was flying through the sky, he left the Blaziken about an hour ago. Jake stopped in his tracks when he heard a cry for help, he dashed down to the forest below and landed, he sprinted on all fours and quickly found that a young girl trainer was being harassed by a group of Team Rocket grunts. Jake gritted his teeth.

"Give us your Pokémon little girl and we won't hurt you." The lead Rocket grunt said angrily. The girl screamed for help. "No one is around for miles, no one can hear you." He said next. A loud roar was heard as a red scaled Charizard appeared. But the roar didn't go unnoticed by a certain large obsidian scaled dragon a few miles away, said dragon grinned _'I've finally found you.'_

Jake was in a rage as he roared and charged, he knocked down about half of them. Jake released a large Colom of flame burning the rest down to the bone. He slowly approached the little girl trainer, the girl flinched and Jake stopped. She slowly reached out a hand and touched his snout. The little girl smiled and got on Jake's back as he flew to the closest town.

**TIME SKIP: 5 MINUTES LATER…**

Jake landed on the road and let the girl off his back, the town's people stared in shock as the little girl hugged the dragon, Jake then flew away.

**TIME SKIP: 3 MINUTES LATER…**

Jake was walking through the forest, he didn't know why but he did. He got the sudden felling that someone is behind him. Jake didn't react fast enough as a pair of large and powerful arms wrapped around his midsection, a deep voice sounded in his ear. "So how have you been after all this time?"

Jake melted into the embrace while listening to the voice of his first. "I've been good, and I was wandering when you would find me." Jake responded to the deep voice. The obsidian scaled arms tightened on their hold of him.

"I'm happy to know that you had high hopes for me." The voice said. The mystery dragon moaned as Jake rubbed his little butt between his legs.

"Maybe we can have some fun later, that's if you up to it?" Jake said seductively. He suddenly spun around and planted his lips on other's. He pulled back to look at his once time mate. "Well are you up to it Mr. Dark Dragon?" the now identified Dark Dragon smiled. (Just to let you know the Dark Dragon is season 1 in this.)

**TIME SKIP: 2 HOURS LATER…**

Jake was lying on the ground panting, the Dark Dragon pulled out of him and kissed him. Jake wrapped his arms around the DD's (Dark Dragon) neck and wrapped his tail around the DD's waist pulling him closer. The DD was overjoyed that he was able to overhear the Dragon Council about their plan about the dimensional traveling device but before he got the chance to stop it Jake has already disappeared. "You don't know how much you worried me when you disappeared with the device." The DD said softly.

"I must of worried you a lot, oh, and I named it the Dimen Pocket Watch." Jake replied.

The DD smiled and pecked Jake on the cheek.

**TIME SKIP: TOMORROW…**

Jake woke up with the DD's arms and wings wrapped around him, he tried to untangle himself but was met with the DD waking up and tighten his grip. Jake felt something poke his thigh, "No, not now, maybe later but not now okay, I need to continue on my travel."

But the DD wouldn't have it, he forced Jake's tail out of the way and forced himself in. Jake groaned in pain from the massive size, he tried to break free of the DD's hold but to no avail. DD started to move in and out. Now Jake tried even harder, "No stop, you're hurting me." Jake said with agony in his voice, but the DD didn't give a crap and got faster and harder. Jake finally broke free of the DD's grasp and stumbled forward. "DD, what's gotten into you?" Jake asked with fear in his voice.

The DD got up and stalked towards Jake, "We are going to mate whether you like it or not, I'm the dominant one of the relationship and what I say goes." He said in a menacing voice.

"Relationship? We stopped being mates when I thought that we needed some time apart." Jake said trying to get the DD to know his mistake.

"Yes, and that 'some time apart' is over, I want you and you can't say whether or not that I can take you or not." The DD said with a 'period, the end' voice as he made a grab for Jake but missed.

Jake dodged the large hand and flew away but he knew that he can't out run the Dark Dragon, so he would have to get creative in his escape. So Jake dived, swerved around trees, and turned to a complete opposite directions, anything he could think up.

**TIME SKIP: 30 MINUTES LATER…**

Jake finally lost the clearly angry dragon as he dived into a river and swam under water for a mile while coming up for air every 5 minutes. He's a dragon, they can hold their breath longer than a human can. As Jake came to shore and shook off the water he dashed to the nearest Pokémon center, he entered and was met with varies trainers who threw a Pokéball at him but he ignored the tiny capsules and asked the nurse joy if he can be treated.

**TIME SKIP: 10 MINUTES LATER…**

Jake left the Pokémon center and flew to the one person he can trust. Ten minutes later Jake found the group and crashed landed near them, but he got up, "Guys I need to travel with you again." Jake said in a hurry.

"But Jake, you left us like two days ago." Ash said.

**TIME SKIP: 10 O'CLOCK AT NIGHT…**

Jake was pretending to sleep as the others slept. He waited until a certain three fingered paw grabbed his shoulder.

Charizard had been waiting patiently for the others to go into a deep sleep before he sneaked up to Jake and grabbed his shoulder.

Jake reacted faster than a lightning bolt could move when he grabbed Charizard's paw, got up, and twisted charizard's arm behind his back before saying "I was wandering what took you so long to go get me, but that doesn't matter, what does matter is that we mate so that my first mate, the Dark Dragon, backs off." Jake had a plan, if he remembered correctly then it was true that one being would stop courting or whatever it was doing to another when said other gets a mate.

Jake took Charizard far from the camp before getting started, he let Charizard go before slamming their lips together, Charizard inserted his tongue.

**TIME SKIP: TOMORROW MORNING…**

After Jake and Charizard were finished they returned to camp, then sunshine came over the horizon waking up Jake and the others. "Well, I'm leaving, again. See yah!" Jake said as he flew away. He only flew for about 30 seconds before being body slammed by a large black figure to the ground below. Jake landed hard, pitched black hands grabbed his shoulders and picked him up none to gently.

"Your going to pay for ditching me my bad mate." Said a deep and evil voice.

The arms then wrapped around Jake and held him tight. Jake had enough strength to twist himself around and come face to face with the Dark Dragon. The DD was about to proceed with the unspeakable when he sensed something different, but he knew what it was. The DD growled before letting go of Jake and taking a few steps back.

Jake stared in shock as he thought his plan would never work, but here it is, his plan working, the DD obeying his senses and holding himself back. Jake shook his head "Dark Dragon?" he said to get the DD's attention. "Listen, I do want to be your mate but I don't want to be looked at as a plaything. Being mates means to treat your one and only with compassion, respect, and most importantly love. I want you to fall for me, not my body. If you can kiss me and not shove your tongue in my mouth, and not because of lust or pleasure, but to kiss me with love, I will be yours, but if I catch anything that you do that will lead up to what happened yesterday and right now, I will leave and you will never see me again." Jake finished.

The Dark Dragon was shocked, he didn't know that Jake has actually fell for him, sure the DD always wanted to mate with the smaller dragon before they even met, but that didn't mean that he didn't notice how nice and kind hearted he is to friends and family, yes the DD wanted to be with Jake for the rest of their lives so he took him and brought him to his lair then the two mated, they became mates for a while but when Jake noticed that the DD was more using him as a reliever than a lover he decided that they should break it off for a while and if things continued the same they would return to being enemies, the DD shed a tear about that but he didn't notice. Now the DD knew that the feeling of love was hiding from him and now it is out in the open, the DD sighed knowing what he wanted.

The Dark Dragon slowly walked up to Jake and put his hands on either side of his face before bringing their lips together, it was actually easier to keep his tongue out of Jake's mouth than he thought it would be, he slowly wrapped his arms around Jake's waist and the red scaled dragon wrapped his arms around the DD's neck.

**WOO YEAH! Didn't expect that did yah, I thought it would be a surprise. To all you Jake/Dark Dragon fans out there, here is your chapter!**


End file.
